Everything Burns
by Ocean Lady
Summary: Seiya acecha todos sus movimientos desde su halo enigmático. Emana una fascinación tan intensa que, ciertamente, tenía que ser de otro planeta. Y quema…  / Stars / Manga / Lemon / Seiya & Usagi /


**Importante****: **todos los derechos reservados a Naoko Takeuchi. Esto es sólo entretenimiento. Sin fin de lucro.

**Nota**: contiene _lemon_. Si no estás autorizada/o a leer este tipo de cosas no leas. Estás advertida/o.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Everything Burns**_

_**.**_

_(Todo se quema)_

_._

_

* * *

_

Seiya está apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. El uniforme oscuro le aprieta la estilizada silueta reservando partes del cuerpo que Usagi nunca confesó querer descubrir. Con las manos metidas en cada bolsillo le sostiene la mirada en silencio.

Acecha todos sus movimientos desde su halo enigmático. Emana una fascinación tan intensa que, ciertamente, tenía que ser de otro planeta. Usagi no puede dejar de pensar cada vez que lo mira que tiene frente de sí un chico que no se parece a ningún otro. Pero la guerra también le afectó. Su antigua mirada despreocupada es un poco más sombría y la luz artificial le dibuja medias lunas grises debajo de los ojos azules. Parece más alto y temerario a contraluz. Es que esa guerra es diferente. Da vueltas sin detenerse como una ruleta aleatoria. Como si alguien hubiera disparado al cielo y la bala estuviera siempre a punto de caerles sobre la cabeza.

Observa tendidamente a Usagi. Un súbito frío le trepa la espalda y llega hasta las manos como escarchas congelándole más adentro, en los huesos. Aunque en ese momento no lo estuviera pensando todavía le late el alma de senshi debajo del uniforme de botones dorados y es tan es vulnerable como todas las senshis. Tarde o temprano, desearía más tarde que temprano, el mismo miedo que supone las consume a todas lo consumirá a él. Porque como cada una de ellas Seiya también ignora cuándo será su turno. Si a caso podrá evitarlo.

Sus miradas van y vienen. Se buscan, quieren evitarse, se esquivan. Siempre chocan inevitablemente. En algún momento bajo las pestañas descubren _algo_ nuevo. Algo que tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, al alcance de la mano, si sólo se estiraran un poquito lo alcanzarían. Y abrazarían para sí sin dejarlo escapar jamás. Pero lo _nuevo _a Usagi le da miedo, le incómoda, además no encaja en su destino de futura Neo Reina.

_Joder_, nunca encajará.

Disgustada, un poco enojada también, se aleja hasta la ventana de su habitación. Pero a través de la ventana no ha encontrado razón para alejarse de Seiya sino todo lo contrario. Ahora que el apocalipsis les muere los talones lo único que les queda son esas cuatro paredes. Puede que allí las horas se estiren como elástico sin terminar de transcurrir nunca, eternamente lánguidas. Que al ver las fotografías con Amy, Rei, Makoto y Mina quiera llorar hasta quedarse seca. Pero si Seiya se mantiene cerca podrá aferrarse a él como al último tronco del naufragio. Y quizá, sólo quizá, comience a creer que no todo está perdido.

La guerra se le está llevando todo lo lindo, lo bueno, lo que vale la pena. La vida que pudo tener. El aire, los pájaros, la primera plana en los periódicos. También se llevó a sus amigas y el silencio que ellas dejaron se le mete por la boca cada vez que respira causándole daño.

Y no quiere estar sola. Se da la vuelta y suplica a Seiya que se quede.

En el mismo silencio siempre surge una voz que nadie más escucha. Desde un primer momento supo que tiene que ver con lo que no recuerda, tiene que ver con Mamoru, tiene que ver con esa opresión persistente de que si no vuelve pronto algo dentro suyo finalmente explotará. Son todas preguntas que entretejen una espesa telaraña de dudas, de miedos y por qués. _Por qué_ no escribe, _por qué_ no llama, _por qué_ no vuelve. _Por qué_ envía postales del espacio conociendo que ella no es brillante para acertijos, desentramarlos era la especialidad de Amy. En cambio ella siempre será Usagi, despistada, remolona, jamás prestó atención a las clases de astronomía como tampoco a ninguna otra.

Usagi mira a Seiya perturbada por el peso de un deber que le excede y soporta engrillada. Busca el borde de la cama trastabillando y Chibi-Chibi se le sube al regazo. Puede sentirlo aunque no lo mire. Seiya está ahí, algo sigue vibrando entre ellos cuando se miran. Él _sabe _lo que ocurre, Usagi se ha vuelto tan transparente que es incapaz de disimular el ritmo apresurado del corazón, latiéndole por todas partes, profusamente, dolorosamente, traqueteándole el pandemónium donde conviven recuerdos y sentimientos; _Galaxia, la guerra, Seiya, las senshis animamates, la guerra, Seiya, sus amigas muriendo, Mamoru, el aeropuerto, Seiya…. _

Nuevamente sus miradas se encuentran y Usagi tiempla, pero esta vez decide pararse al borde de su pandemónium. Lo que siente por Seiya es imposible de ocultar, hasta Chibi-Chibi siendo muy pequeña podría leerlo sin dificultad dentro de su corazón.

Seiya se inquieta bajo el marco de la puerta. Si pudiera romper el hechizo con los ojos de Usagi saldría corriendo de la habitación para decirles a Yaten y Taiki que saquen a la princesa de allí. Quiere quedarse a solas con ella, contarle algo, distraerla un rato. A él le sirve tocar el piano. Confesarle por qué fue al Jubban y qué sucedió realmente en el aeropuerto. Llenarle el silencio de todas las pequeñas cosas que muchas veces se convierten en grandes razones para seguir adelante. Quiere decirlo todo de un tirón. Simplemente abrir la boca como un grifo y que las palabras salgan a borbotones, porque también le teme a esa bala que había esquivado una vez en Kinmoku y que por experiencia sabe no volverá a escapar. No se puede huir dos veces del trayecto de una bala y vivir para contarlo.

Si a caso muriera mañana no habrá confesado que desea abrazarla, besarla y tocarla.

Entonces, sin pensarlo más, Seiya acorta la distancia que los separa. Se arrodilla frente a ella y Usagi no entiende por qué el frío de la habitación se transformó en un calor pulsátil. Seiya puede desarmarla con una facilidad que le aterra y estando tan cerca sus ojos son dos mares revueltos. El corazón le enloquece la sangre y la empuja toda hacia sus mejillas, las que probablemente ya tenga rojas.

Seiya se mueve rápido y agarra a Chibi-Chibi en sus brazos.

—Chibi-Chibi ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? —dice.

La pequeña accede con una inmensa sonrisa. Con un pequeño saltito se desenreda de los brazos de Seiya y corretea hasta salir de la habitación.

—Chib… Chibbb… ii… Chibi-Chib…

Titubeando como un bebe que apenas empieza a balbucear sus primeras palabras Usagi observa que Seiya cierra la puerta de la habitación. Con _llave_. Dios, no. Luego le dice algo al darse la vuelta pero Usagi no escucha, no mira. Pero entiende lo que quiere.

El corazón también le palpita en las orejas.

Y ella quiere lo mismo.

—¿Qu..ué? ¿Porrr qué hha… shh… lla… di..ijo.. la la llave…?

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

_Qué pregunta más obvia_, piensa. Sin embargo no puede articular la respuesta más obvia aún.

Seiya se acerca hasta la cama donde Usagi, sin habérselo propuesto, lo espera acalorada. Con las manos agarra trazos de sábanas y los estruja con fuerza cada vez que falta un paso menos para que Seiya vuelva arrodillarse frente a ella. Ahora la tiene ahí después de haberla deseado. Con estirar la mano la besará, tocará y se colocará encima de ella. Todo es tan real, predecible e incierto, como que Galaxia es Galaxia y vivirá solamente para joderles los sueños.

Sus labios se tocan, húmedos y calientes. Ese beso desespera por frenesí, pero espera, porque Seiya sabe esperar. Acaricia cadencioso sus labios rojos despojándola de más de un suspiro. Comienza a sentir un fuego pulsátil en sus partes de hombre y los pantalones estorban en el camino. Con largas sendas de lánguidas caricias redibuja las curvas del rostro de Usagi. Mientras la toca y la besa piensa. No puede para de pensar.

_¿Lo estaré haciendo bien? _

_¿Le gustará?_

Tiemblan un poco, uno contra el otro, entre alborotados mechones rubios y negros. No reaccionan por temor. No. Lo han sentido muchas veces en sus luchas de senshis como para no reconocerlo ahora. Seiya no esperaba que Usagi reaccionara así. Le toma por sorpresa. Le gusta mucho. Le gusta tanto que desconcierta y no sabe qué pasará pero sí lo que quiere que pase.

_Quédate tranquila_, susurra.

Seiya se separa sólo para respirar, tomar un nuevo impulso más confiado. Usagi abre los ojos con un mohín de sorpresa, como si separarse la decepcionara. O peor aún, doliera. Entonces él busca un segundo intento de capturar su boca mientras ya le está ardiendo y doliendo en lo más profundo.

—¿Quieres que siga? —pregunta.

_Entre alientos, ardiendo y doliendo… _

—Por favor…

… _por todas partes._

Usagi se pierde en sus besos, en sus labios carnosos que parecen ser un túnel sinfín por donde el tiempo, las paredes, las amigas, hasta la guerra desaparecen. Ahora sólo quiere tocar lo que ha deseado tanto desde ya no recuerda cuando. Quizá desde antes que le dijera _'Hola, Soy Seiya Kou'. _

Seiya levanta su falta a tablas. Las manos llegan hasta la cintura. Usagi sonríe apenas, toda colorada. _Sabes lo que espero_, piensa, y cree que sus pensamientos la traicionaron porque Seiya, en una rápida maniobra, la acuesta y abre paso entre sus piernas temblorosas, como si lo que _esperaba_ se lo hubiera dicho a los gritos. Seiya levanta la mirada azul, abrumadora y rabiosa, y la perpetua en ella. También sube el calor dentro de la habitación, el sonrojo en las mejillas, los brazos en el cuello, la entrepierna palpitando rígida. Bajan los miedos, los destinos, ése letrero de 'prohibido' que vio por primera vez cuando descubrió la verdadera identidad de Usagi.

—Cuando dije que tengo suerte me he quedado corto en el cálculo…

Usagi espera que termine de hablar. Y espera que sea pronto. Pero a Seiya no me importa tardar, saborear cada palabra que dice. Aunque tardara una eternidad en expresarlo, aunque se 'enfriaran' y el momento se estropeara, lo diría igual.

—…esto no es suerte —continúa no teniendo mucho control de sí mismo—, esto es… ¿cómo la llaman aquí? Ah. Milagro. Tenerte aquí, _así_. Definitivamente es un milagro.

Usagi lo arrima y besa deseando más fricción entre las caderas. Siente cada músculo de Seiya clavarse sobre su cuerpo y las contracciones _allí abajo_ cada vez son más violentas. Él traga saliva, intenta contenerse apenas, no ir con arrebato. No sabe si ella ya lo habrá hecho con su prometido o está a punto de hacerlo por primera vez. Sus dedos tocan su tibia humedad y Usagi sacude un enérgico respingo. Frente contra frente, mirándose sin apuro, Seiya se vuelve creyente y jura que es posible, en un acto de amor, que las piernas se vuelvan como gelatina. Se aferra de la pequeña cintura que lo espera, actuando como si fuera a embestirla sin tanta espera, ahora, ¡ya mismo! porque ninguno debe olvidar que afuera hay una guerra y tiempo es lo que no tienen. Vive el momento. _Carpe diem_, que nada más importa. En realidad necesita aferrarse porque siente que va a derrumbarse entre sus abultados pechos, excitado, en total delirio.

Acomodan mejor las posturas.

Usagi se muerde los labios, sin control, con los ojos cerrados, la espalda levemente arqueada y las piernas abiertas. Se quitan las ropas. Se resbalan por los tobillos y quedan desparramadas en el suelo. Con el corazón en la boca Usagi busca el vello que se enreda por debajo del abdomen de Seiya y ya no es posible pensar en una guerra. Seiya desciende una mano trazando un camino sinuoso desde su ombligo que Usagi no puede seguir. Excitada, estallando de placer, sólo divaga sorda y muda en el vaivén de sus yemas de fuego cuando él encuentra su dilatación.

—Usagi…

Necesita decir algo. Quizá no sea el momento entre besos y jadeos.

—U..uh..uhhm..mm…

Usagi no le prestarle mucha atención, pero asiente levemente con la cabeza sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea sentir, más adentro, más móvil, más furioso, a la parte varonil de Seiya.

_Estoy escuchándote pero no te detengas_.

—Bombón… —ella abre los ojos porque está a punto de embestirla y cree que es importante lo que dirá—, estaré contigo… —y empuja—, hhas… hasst…aaa… —empuja otra vez.

Duele y arde y aunque quiere no puede seguir hablando.

Llenándose se Seiya por todas partes Usagi sólo puede sentirlo palpitar dentro de su carne. Una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Con más ritmo, con más fuego. Lo agarra de la cintura acompañándolo y mira por la ventana. Entonces la _ve_, por fuera, en los cielos encapotados, en nuevas atmósferas plomizas y fantasmagóricas, en las altas torres sumergidas en nieblas de incertidumbre que no deja de aguijonear su alma de cemento. Es la guerra, es Galaxia que espía. La amenaza que pronto su odio derrumbará la Tierra y la quemarán con ríos de dolor ardiente.

Quemará el paraíso de _erase una vez_ fue el Milenio de Plata.

Quemará la historia de un Tokio de Cristal que jamás habrá empezado.

Quemará su esfuerzo de lucha.

Usagi cierra los ojos y se pierde por un instante en todas esas imágenes que se arraciman en su cabeza. Seiya deja de sentirla y la mira llorar esos pensamientos líquidos. Se pierde debajo de su cuerpo sudado en un frenesí que no es de placer. Entonces la vuelve apretar. La llama. _Bombón, vuelve aquí_. Y vuelve a embestirla.

_Quédate aquí, conmigo. _

Porque él la protegerá y amará. Siempre. La llenará de todas esas grandes razones para que el silencio de tantas pérdidas no vuelva a lastimarla. Y no sólo eso. Hasta que la tierra se queme, cuando no quede ningún otro cristal, hasta que la princesa se lo permita y Yaten y Taiki no se den mucha cuenta, mirará todo quemarse desde la misma ventana y no le importará quemarse junto a ella.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
